vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
Being Banned
What is being banned for Vulgarity? Vulgarity is using language or behavior that is inappropriate for a family site. If you have been banned for vulgarity, it is likely that you were engaged or were participating in the following behavior: *Swearing or using bad, rude, or nasty language *Naming a room something vulgar or engaging in vulgar behavior *Unacceptable vulgar conversation *Unacceptable ASCII art on a message board or in a signature Someone (sister, brother or friend) got on my account and got me banned. Can I get the ban lifted? Your account should be accessible by only you. If your friend or your family member got on your account and got it banned, then they had to have access information for your account. It is important that you do not let other people on your VFK account. Your account is always your responsibility and it is up to you to keep it safe. If you've had your account banned because you allowed someone else on your account, you are still responsible. What is a Terms of Service violation ban? This type of ban is given when a player has violated the Terms of Service rules, or has done something which may be considered to be illegal. Terms of Service violations includes: *Phishing for passwords *Scamming passwords *Using or attempting to use third party software to disrupt VFK or VFK players *Talking about illegal things such as drugs or illegal activities *Graphically violent role playing *Making threats of death or violence *Making bomb threats *Sharing, posting, or otherwise giving out confidential information about VFK on the internet, in email, or in any other electronic format, or in printed format. *These types of bans are usually permanent bans and will not be lifted. What is a ban for Personal Identifying information? Asking for or giving out personally identifying information is not allowed in VFK. Players are restricted from giving out or sharing personal information for reasons of safety. If your account has been suspended for PI, then you were found to be participating in activities which include: *Asking for, giving out, or receiving any personally identifying information concerning: **Another player or yourself **A VFK staff member **School names **Third party site account names such as YouTube, AIM, MySpace, Facebook, etc. Addresses, phone numbers, or names *Arranging meeting places What is a ban for Scamming? Scamming is simply another word for theft. Any player who attempts to gain access to another player's account or to deceive another player in any way for personal gain is violating VFK rules. If your account has been suspended for scamming, you were found to be participating in activities which include: *Logging in or attempting to log in to another player's account *Removing items such as furniture, clothing, FX, credits and any other belongings of a player by trading them to another player *Attempting to deceive other players into giving out the log in information for their account. *Running a scam or phishing site *Telling other players about third party scam sites so that they will visit them *Offering items or credits in exchange for personal information *Bullying or harassing another player in an attempt to get them to reveal personal information *Misrepresenting an item or being deceptive about the value of an item in an effort to trick a player *Stealing from another player in any way What is a ban for Disruption? This type of ban is issued when you are found to be participating in activities which include: *Spamming or flooding the room by repeatedly sending chat to a room that disrupts normal conversation in the room. *Blocking access to teleporters or doors, or impeding traffic in any way. *Trying to force another player to trade. *Interfering with a player generated game. *Interfering with a host or staff event or game. *Misusing or spamming the "Help" button. *Being a nuisance in the game in such a way that it disrupts other players' enjoyment of the game. What is a ban for Harassment? Harassing another player or interrupting another player's enjoyment of VFK in any way is taken very seriously. If your account has been suspended for reasons of Harassment, then you were most likely participating in activities which include: *Creating a room(s) to harass another player *Interrupting a room, or "yelling" (talking in all caps) about another player in a harassing way. *Telling lies, or spreading rumors concerning another player *Repeatedly entering a player's room, or following them with the intent to harass the player *Sending messages or gifts repeatedly with the intent to bother or harass a player *Putting harassing remarks about another player in your signature What is a ban for Sexually Inappropriate Behavior? This type of behavior is not allowed in VFK and we take violations of these rules very seriously. Either asking for someone to engage in such behavior, or taking part in such behavior can result in your account being permanently banned. This type of ban can be particularly difficult to explain to other members of your family or your parents. If your account has been suspended for reasons of sexually inappropriate behavior, then you were most likely participating in activities which include: *Asking for are engaging in any sexual behavior *Offering to engage in such behavior for credits, or in-game items *Discussing or conversing about adult themes *Graphic role playing including sexual behavior *Giving out third party sites which are pornographic in nature What is a ban for Fraud? This type of ban results from engaging in behavior or activities believed to be fraudulent. This type of behavior could result in a permanent suspension of your account. If your account has been banned for reasons of Fraud, it means that you were most likely participating in activities which include: *Trying to use a credit card without permission or authorization of the owner or of your parent or guardian. *Attempting to obtain free or extra credits or items and furniture by exploiting VFK systems. Can I get my account unbanned if I pretend to be my parent or guardian? No, by pretending to be your parent, you are deceiving VFK and dishonest behavior is not going to get your account unbanned. If my friend's account has been banned, can I call, send an email, or send an in-game help message and ask for my friend's account to be released from ban? No, only the person who owns the account can discuss details about that account with us including the status of a ban. If I purchase a membership, can my account be unbanned? No, you cannot pay to have a ban lifted on your account. If I threaten VFK, will my account be unbanned? Making any threats toward VFK or another player, could result in a permanent suspension of your account. I am a paying member, why am I banned? The VFK Constitution applies to all players of VFK without exception.